Little boy
by LeahPoe
Summary: Bellota, ahora de veinte años, esta cansada de que todos la traten diferente que a sus hermanas por ser más ruda que ellas, así que decide independizarse y vivir en las afueras de la ciudad, pero llega un momento en la que comienza a sentirse sola. Un día se topa con un pequeño niño que de alguna manera le recuerda a ella en su niñez por ello decide ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1-El niño

**Notas: hola, este es el primer capitulo de mi fanfic que apenas estoy desarrollando, espero que les guste :3 gracias por leer.**

Era de noche, una noche aburrida y lluviosa, casi pareciera que el cielo se desahogaba lloviendo con esa intensidad. No es que me desagradara la lluvia, común mente me gustaba escucharla caer, pero esta noche por alguna razón solo me recordaba lo sola que estaba.

Casi siempre he estado sola, si tenía a mis hermanas, y las amaba pero toda la vida me sentí excluida, como si ellas fueran todo dulce y azúcar y yo fuera solo un instrumento punzo-cortante el cual solo podía lastimar a los demás. Jamás encaje, y jamás lo are, por eso decidí independizarme, creyendo que así podría conocer gente nueva, gente que no me juzgara por mi rudeza, pero no importa donde vaya siempre es lo mismo.

Yo estaba sentada en una silla de madera pegada a la ventana, cuando de repente un estruendoso trueno me saco de mis pensamientos. El sonido del trueno no fue lo que me llamo la atención, lo que me desconcertó fue el sonido que le siguió, fue como si algo se golpeara y luego cayera.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la entrada trasera de mi casa, que no era más que una pequeña cabaña a las afuera de la ciudad, salí al corredor en donde aún podía cubrirme de la lluvia y busque con la mirada el origen de aquel ruido. Vi como los botes de basura que había dejado a fuera estaban tirados y como su contenido estaba desparramado por el patio. Enojada creí que había sido algún animal curioso el que había provocado tal desorden, pero entonces algo salió de entre los botes, no era un animal, era un niño pequeño. Por su silueta pude adivina que tendría no más de cinco años, estaba empapado por la lluvia y parecía molesto. No pude ver bien entre la obscuridad como era realmente, hasta que se elevó en el aire flotando mientras que sacudía la cabeza intentando reponerse, el flotaba, ¿Cómo es que flotaba?

De nuevo hubo otro rayo cegador, que le ilumino la cara por unos segundos espantándolo, lo cual provoco que cayera bruscamente al suelo de nuevo, y después llego el trueno que solo provoco asustarlo más. Sin pensarlo ya estaba alado de él, bajo la fría lluvia.

¡Rayos! Si no se secaba pronto tendría un horrible resfriado, lo tome entre mis brazos sin pensarlo y lo cargue hasta el pasillo donde yo me encontraba anteriormente.

Ya bajo la luz del foco lo pude ver bien, era moreno, un moreno claro como si apenas lo hubiera abrazado el sol, su cabello despeinado color azabache y sus grandes ojos verdes, un verde brillante y potente, que me recordaron a los míos. El realmente se veía muerto de hambre, estaba flacucho y sucio, su cara estaba llena de mugre, y sus ropas enlodadas.

Entonces me di cuenta que intentaba soltarse de mi agarre ya que se retorcía intentando volver a la libertad, pero no lo solté.

-Cálmate niño-dije con un tono más rudo del que me hubiera gustado

-¡Suéltame extraña mujer!-gritó mientras se movía violentamente entre mis brazos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

El niño intentaba no mantener contacto visual conmigo y hacia un gran puchero para que lo soltara, entonces hubo otro rayo, y el pelinegro se espantó, se movió aún más bruscamente provocando que casi cayéramos. Llego el trueno y el dejo de retorcerse de repente, ahora temblaba, temblaba de miedo. Di un gran suspiro y le frote la espalda para que se calmara, entonces levanto la mirada y pude ver sus ojos cristalinos apunto de soltar lágrimas. Me empujo de repente mientras que estaba distraída logrando que lo soltara, el floto hasta estar a una distancia razonable de mí.

-No te me acerques-dijo enojado conteniendo aun las lagrimas

-Solo quiero ayudarte-dije con sinceridad-mira, somos iguales-dije mientras me elevaba del suelo

Sí, yo junto a mis hermanas tenemos poderes desde que fuimos creadas, entre ellos volar, pero jamás creí encontrarme a alguien aparte de nosotras con esa habilidad. Ese niño era extraño y quería saber más de él, quería ayudarlo.

Deje de flotar y baje de nuevo al suelo con lentitud a pesar de no haberme elevado más de algunos metros por que el techo me lo evitaba. Lo mire y espere una respuesta pero no la hubo, simplemente sé me quedo viendo ya sin esas lagrimas a punto de salir. El seguía flotando aun alejado de mí, y no parecía tener intenciones de acercarse.

Su rostro ahora tenía una expresión muy ruda, demasiada para alguien con tan corta edad. Como si fuera yo su enemiga, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a atacar. Por un momento me preocupe de que yo hubiera sido demasiado ruda también, agarrándolo de repente sin decir nada, pero yo era así, siempre he sido así, no se como tener tacto con las personas y me pesaba mucho esa verdad.

-¿Qué hacías entre mi basura?-pregunte intentando sonar lo más calmada que pude

-¡¿Qué te importa?!-dijo casi escupiendo la frase

-¡Claro que me importa, es mi basura!-dije subiendo accidentalmente un poco de tono

El pequeño niño molesto estaba decidido a irse de nuevo aun en medio de la tormenta, pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no podía dejar que se fuera solo y mucho menos como estaba el clima.

-Espera…-Dije sin pensarlo dos veces-¿A dónde piensas ir?, te enfermaras si no te secas-dije preocupada

Otra vez un rayo callo y alumbro todo, él se hizo bruscamente para atrás por la impresión y yo lo atrape entre mis brazos antes de que cayera de nuevo. Inevitablemente llego el trueno que lo puso tenso por unos segundos, luego intentándose ser el valiente se alejó de mi aun nervioso con un empujón.

-De… déjame-dijo intentando verse enojado

-Puedes entrar-dije intentando no sonreír al ver su gesto de valentía-solo hasta que pase la tormenta-finalice

Nuestro silencio provocaba que el ruido de la lluvia cayendo se notara más, y que yo de repente notara el olor característico de la tierra mojada que yo anteriormente no había notado.

Al vivir en las afueras sí que era solitario, no había vecinos cerca, y para llegar a la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad tenías que caminar un buen tramo, a mí eso me agradaba al principio; estar alejada de la gente ruidosa, tener mucho espacio para mi sola, todo era perfecto, al principio, hasta que me empezó ese sentimiento de soledad.

El niño se quedó pensando su decisión hasta que por fin hablo.

-Está bien-dijo aun con gesto de disgusto

Entró a la casa con cautela, como cualquier niño entrando a un entorno al que no estaba acostumbrado, observando toda la estancia, como buscando algo, tal vez algún defecto. Yo entre después de él y los dos fuimos hasta la sala dejando un rastro de agua del cual luego me preocuparía.

Ya bajo las luz del foco de la sala fue cuando lo pude ver bien, estaba mugriento de pies a cabeza, pareciera que hubiera dormida en el suelo, y ahora que estaba mojado solo se empeoraban las cosas. Llevaba un suéter de rayas negras y verdes, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis negros con blanco, todos sucios al igual que él. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado y pegado en su cara por lo mojado que estaba.

Mi casa no era muy grande, apenas si se conformaba de un solo piso, donde había una pequeña cocina que compartía habitación con el comedor, una pequeña sala con dos sillones alrededor de una mesita de noche que se situaba enfrente de la chimenea y una solo habitación con un baño completo. Eso era todo y no necesite nunca nada más. Cuando decidí independizarme, tanto mis hermanas como el profesor estaban en desacuerdo, pero después de mucha insistencia el profesor me ayudo a conseguir esta cabaña, aunque jamás estuvo totalmente de acuerdo sobre que me fuera de casa. Aun intento convencerme de que fue lo mejor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte por fin

Pero no recibí una respuesta inmediata, el pequeño niño rebelde se lo pensó antes de contestarme, al parecer sería difícil tratar con él. Verlo me dejaba una sensación de déjàvu.

-Butch-dijo cruzando los brazos

Suspire al ver la forma tan grosera en la que contestaba, pero aun su actitud de niño malcriado no me evitaría querer ayudarlo.

-Bueno Butch, no te ofendas pero hueles mal, necesitas un baño-dije cruzando los brazos también

Pude ver como hacia una mueca al escuchar la palabra "Baño".

No me bañare-firmemente

Y no fue fácil convencerlo, tuvimos una larga discusión sobre lo importante que era el aseo personal. Al parecer una de las cosas que menos le gustaba al niño era tomar un baño. Llené la tina con agua tibia, y al poco tiempo se comenzaron a hacerse burbujas. El aun sin ánimos entro a la bañera después de que le ayude a dejar sus ropas mojadas a un lado en el piso. Estaba sucias, tendría que lavarlas cuando acabaremos con el baño. Después entre a la tina con él y comencé a quitarle el lodo del cuerpo con una pequeña esponja.

-¿Qué hacías entre la basura?-volví a preguntar intentando empezar con una platica

-Buscaba comida-dijo mirando la espuma que había en la tina

Sentí como mi estómago se encogía al escuchar su respuesta, pensar al pobre niño buscando comida me ponía mal, y solo provocaba una necesidad más grande de protegerlo. Cuando ya estaba en la tina dejo de quejarse sobre el baño y hubo un momento en el que me pareció que lo disfrutaba mientras que chapoteaba con el agua llena de espuma. Después de que los dos estuviéramos listos yo salí de la tina y me envolví con una toalla.

-No quiero salir-dijo con firmeza

Suspire al pensar en todo lo que me había costado hacer que se bañara. Lo dejo unos minutos más mientras me cambiaba con ropa seca y le busque algo para que se vistiera mientras su ropa aun estuviera sucia. Aun que le preste la camiseta más pequeña que tenía le quedaba enorme y aun que le preste los shorts más cortos que tenía, le quedaron como unos grandes bermudas que se le caían pero con eso sería suficiente hasta que su ropa estuviera lista.

-¿Te gustan los sándwich de crema de maní y jalea?-pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Si-dijo enseguida animado

Y era la primera vez que decía algo sin parecer molesto, y ello me alegraba mucho. Rápidamente fui a la cocina y llené un plato completo de sándwiches, entibie un poco de leche y puse todo en la mesa para que el pudiera agarrar los que quisiera. Me senté al lado de él mientras comía con rapidez y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo tan animado comiendo grandes bocados de sándwiches.

Cuanto termino seguía de buen humor así que decidí aprovechar la ocasión para preguntarle más sobre él.

-Y… ¿Vives solo?-dije mientras intentaba tomar las cosas con calma

-No, yo iba con mis hermanos, pero me distraje y me perdí-dije sin mostrar mucho interés

-¿A dónde iban?-pregunte

-Estábamos escapando de nuestros padres-dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Por qué escapaban de ellos?-pregunte llena de dudas ahora

-¡Tú preguntas muchas cosas!-dijo levantándose de su asiento

Floto hacia la sala con los brazos cruzados ya no de tan buen humor. Se sentó en el sillón intentando evitarme. Resignada me senté a su lado en silencio ya sin ganas de seguir preguntando. La lluvia seguía pero los truenos habían cesado. Así que ahora el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo.

-Puedes ver la televisión si quieres, está en la habitación-dije mientras me dirigía hacia el baño

Siempre había sido brusca y curiosa, una mala combinación en mi opinión y ese niño era demasiado rebelde, por más que lo intentaba no se dejaba ayudar. Me preocupaba y algo me decía que no lo podía dejar solo, pero al mismo tiempo me desesperaba su forma tan grosera de ser.

Agarre la ropa tirada del suelo y comencé a tallarla en el lavamanos, ya que no le vi necesidad de usar la lavadora para limpiar tan poca y pequeña ropa. Cuando estuvo lista la extendí para que se secara.

Ya cansada me fui a mi habitación y me tranquilizó el hecho de ver a Butch riendo con las caricaturas de la tv.

Me recosté en el lado libre de la cama, a lo cual él le puso poca atención. Estaba acostado sin ninguna preocupación alguna, como si estuviera tranquilamente en su casa viendo la tv. Al menos confiaba un poco más en mí.

-Si quieres mañana te puedo ayudar a buscar a tus hermanos-dije preparándome para dormir

-No necesito tu ayuda-dijo sin despegar la vista de la tv

-Pues como quieras, igual te puedes quedar cuanto tiempo quieras-dije tapándome con las sabanas

Escuche como apago la televisión y se acostaba lo más alejado que pudo de mí. Me quede dormida mientras pensaba sobre lo poco que me había contado, no supe por cuanto tiempo pero dudo que fuera mucho ya que cuando me levante en medio de la noche vi como Butch estaba acurrucado en mi lado, no le pude ver la cara ya que la tenía hundida entre las sabanas. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil, estaba hecho bolita con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo tal cual pequeño niño, viéndolo así nadie pensaría que tenía superpoderes. Al notar que temblaba un poco de frio lo cubrí con las sabanas, lo abrase y cerré los ojos hasta que volví a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2-Litte Boy**

-Despierta-escuche

Alguien me tomo del hombro y me sacudió varias veces, pero estaba demasiado dormido para saber el porqué. Abrí los ojos un poco y vi una pequeña silueta flotando delante de mí. De golpe me vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior; el pequeño niño, la tormenta, sus poderes, sus problemas. Todo lo recordé de repente como un golpe inesperado y me di cuenta que nada de eso había sido un sueño.

Butch flotaba frente de mí diciendo algo, pero no entendía que era, veía que movía los labios y escuchaba palabras pero no lograba concentrarme lo suficiente para conectar esas palabras y formar oraciones.

-¡Despierta extraña mujer!-dijo casi gritando

Entonces comprendí y me levante de golpe apenas capté lo que decía. Lo mire y él me veía con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba que dijera algo, pero mi cerebro no funcionaba bien por las mañanas y aun no recordaba porque había decidido ayudarlo. Momentos como este me hacía necesitar a mis hermanas, tal vez luego las llamaría.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte por fin

-Tengo hambre-dijo mientras frotaba su barriga

¡Pero que niño! por un momento creí que había algún problema mayor. Mire al reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y pude ver que apenas eran las 6:12 de la mañana, era demasiado temprano para mí, hoy era mi día libre en el trabajo.

-Es muy temprano aun, vuelve a dormir-dije atrapándolo en con un abrazo y obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo en la cama

-Ya no tengo sueño-dijo enojado soltándose de mi abrazo

Resignada suspire y me senté en la cama decidida a levantarme a pesar de que mi cuerpo no lo quisiera así.

-Vamos Butch-dije caminando hacia el baño

Después de ayudarlo a cambiarse y cambiarme yo, fuimos hacia la cocina a preparar algo. Él quería Hot cakes así comencé a prepararlos mientras Butch esperaba sentado en el comedor. Cuando termine los dos comenzamos a comerlos. Butch comía con rapidez y con grandes bocados, y no hablo hasta terminar toda su porción de hot cakes con miel.

Cuando termino se sentó en el sillón y yo aproveche para tomar el teléfono y llamar a mis hermanas, tenía que pedirles un consejo. Seguro ellas estarían interesadas en saber que hay personas como nosotros. Marque el número y comenzó el sonido de espera del teléfono, se escuchó una vez y otra vez, fue entonces cuando me arrepentí, estaba decidida a colgar pero alguien contesto, solté en ese momento una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había retenido y comencé a hablar.

-¿Hola?-pregunte para saber quién había contestado

-Bellota, hola-se escuchó al otro lado del auricular-Burbuja ¡Ven! Es Bellota-se escuchó que alguien gritaba

-Bombón, escucha ayer-dije pero fui interrumpida antes de terminar la frase

-Hola Bellota-escuche que gritaba Burbuja del otro lado del auricular interrumpiéndome

-¿Qué decías Bellota?-pregunto Bombón

-Que ayer me encontré con un niño muy curioso que-pero de nuevo fui interrumpida, esta vez por Bombón

-¿Enserio?-dijo despreocupadamente-oye dice Burbuja que si quieres que te vayamos a visitar

Estaba empezando a molestarme la poca atención que me ponían cuando escuche a Butch decir:

-Tendré que irme a buscar a mis hermanos-dijo levantándose de la mesa-Esos tontos no pueden vivir sin mí-dijo flotando hacia la salida

Realmente está decidido a irse solo, y ¿Qué más podría hacer yo? No podía retenerlo y no sabía cómo convencerlo de aceptar mi ayuda. Colgué el teléfono con rapidez sin despedirme de mis hermanas y vi como Butch empezó a volar sin mirar atrás y sin decir nada más, realmente que era un niño malcriado y desagradecido. ¡Entonces me di cuenta! él era un niño simplemente, a pesar de sus súper poderes y sus intentos por verse rudo seguía siendo solo un niño.

Salí volando con rapidez hacia él y lo rebase, cuando pase a su lado se sorprendió y extintivamente me volteo a ver, yo le sonreí pícaramente al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Te reto a una carrera hasta la ciudad-dije sin dejar de sonreír

Vi cómo se le formaba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar que estaba siendo retado, y como cualquier niño quería ganar. No dijo nada cuando de repente voló con gran rapidez dejándome atrás. Me permití una pequeña carcajada mientras me preparaba para alcanzarlo, pues ya me había dejado atrás. Volé con rapidez hasta emparejarme con él. Butch al verse en peligro de perder acelero más y yo lo volví a alcanzar. Seguimos jugando así por el cielo dejando el distintivo brillo verde a nuestras espaldas, los dos volábamos haciendo formas en el cielo y riéndonos entre nosotros hasta que llegamos a la ciudad, los dos paramos de golpe al mismo tiempo mientras aun reíamos sin parar.

-Te gane-dijo entre risas

Yo me reí un poco más mientras me agarraba el estómago que ahora comenzaba a dolerme por tanto reírme.

-Sí, pero solo por esta vez-dije dándole la razón para que siguiera feliz

El floto asta estar a mi altura burlándose de lo lenta que era yo según él, yo solo le alborote el cabello en modo de broma lo cual causo que solo riera más. Todo mundo nos veía, habíamos llamado la atención de todos los ciudadanos que estuvieran cerca de nosotros y aunque al principio no me importo al final preferí decirle a Butch que no fuéramos a otra parte. Hacía tiempo que la ciudad no estaba en peligro así que mis hermanas y yo no teníamos la necesidad de usar nuestros poderes, ya no volábamos a menos que fuera una emergencia, la gente se había acostumbrado a no vernos así que era inevitable que se nos quedaran viendo. Butch y yo fuimos a un parque cercano. Yo hacía lo necesario para que no se fuera, pero él solo estaba emocionado contando como me había ganado, y afirmaba que cuando lo rebase fue solo porque quería darme ventaja.

-¿Fue divertido verdad?-pregunte riendo

-Sí, sobre todo por que gane-dijo flotando de nuevo para quedar a mi nivel

Compramos un par de refrescos y nos sentamos en una banca donde un gran árbol daba sombra, Butch se veía feliz y por primera vez no mostraba una mueca en su cara.

-Butch-dije llamando su atención-¿Por qué tú y tus hermanos están solos?

El quito la sonrisa de su rostro y dejo su lata de refresco a un lado mientras dejaba de flotar, se sentaba alado de mí en la banca blanca de concreto y guardo unos segundos de silencio preocupándome un poco, pero al final hablo.

-Fuimos creados por Mojo Jojo, pero él solo quería utilizarnos para sus fines-hizo una pequeña pausa-Nosotros no queríamos eso así que decidimos irnos por nuestra cuenta, fue entonces cuando conocimos a "El" que nos dijo que nos daría más poderes y que nos dejaría hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero no fue así, hizo lo mismo que Mojo Jojo, solo nos quería utilizar-dijo apretando los puños enojado

-¿Por eso están huyendo?-pregunte sorprendida por su historia

-Sí. "El" no es una buena persona, se puso furioso cuando escapamos, y ahora nos persigue-dijo flotando de nuevo-anoche me separe de ellos por accidente y me perdí, necesito encontrarlos pronto-dijo mirándome con decisión

-Yo te ayudare a encontrarlos-dije levantándome de mi asiento

-Está bien-dijo pensativo

No se veía muy feliz con el hecho de que yo lo ayudara pero al menos lo había aceptado. Su historia me preocupaba mucho, "El" realmente era malvado y jamás aparece sin causar ningún daño, hace tiempo atrás desapareció después de una de nuestras batallas y creía que simplemente se había cansado de intentar destruir la ciudad, pero ahora estoy segura de que solamente estaba esperando otra oportunidad. Ahora que sabía todo esto no permitiría que nos tomara por sorpresa, ayudaría a Butch a encontrar a sus hermanos y después iría con mis hermanas para advertirles de todo esto.

-Vamos Butch, hay que apresurarnos-dije comenzando a volar


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3-Little boy

**Nota: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero y les guste. Los invito a que pasen y dejen un comentario, sus comentarios son importantes para mi, gracias por leer.**

Ya llevábamos volando un buen rato y no había señal de sus hermanos, ya era casi medio día y no sabía en donde más buscar. Butch seguía volando y se detenía en determinados lugares, como si estuviera regresando en sus pasos, yo solo me asegure de no perderlo de vista. Si ya lo habían perdido sus hermanos no me podía arriesgar de perderle yo. No quería desanimarlo, pero comenzaba a ser hora de tomar un descanso, el sol ya había provocado que me ardiera la cara ya que estaba en su punto más alto.

Butch comenzó a descender malhumorado, cuando llego al suelo maldijo para sus adentros, que más bien para mí era un puchero, le dije que se tranquilizara, que seguiríamos buscando pero él hizo caso omiso, se acercó furioso a una máquina expendedora de refrescos y la golpeo haciendo que se abollara y se salieran tres latas de refresco, las miro unos instantes y se enojó aún más. Todo mundo nos observaba pero a él le era indiferente, en cambio yo estaba envuelta en ira por sus pucheros que nos metería en un lío. Que descaro que use sus poderes tan a la ligera. Lo cargue con rapidez bajo el brazo y me fui volando con él, hasta estar muy lejos. Butch pataleaba molesto insistiendo que lo dejara pero por más que gritara y se retorciera no lo solté. Me eleve lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera escucharnos y esperaba que tampoco nos viera.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-por fin grite

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡Suéltame!-grito

Obviamente yo era más fuerte que él, podría retenerlo con un poco de esfuerzo y eso pensaba hacer hasta que se tranquilizara. Mi intención no era que se molestara con migo pero tenía que hacerlo entender que no podría destruir las cosas de la ciudad solo porque las cosas no salieran a su manera. Yo lo tuve que aprender cuando era una niña y tenía problemas de ira, ahora tendría que aprenderlo el, ya que tener poderos conlleva una gran responsabilidad, cosa que al parecer jamás le enseñaron.

Pataleo con fuerza enojado pero no lo solté, también grito cosas horrendas por un largo rato pero al final se cansó, lo cual agradecía ya que no podría sujetarlo por mucho más. El simplemente se quedó inmóvil mientras lo cargaba bajo el brazo aun, y me tranquilizaba que no me quisiera hacer verdadero daño, pues yo sabía que si bien lo hubiera querido lo hubiera logrado. Pero no fue así, simplemente se tranquilizó, dejo sus pies y sus manos colgando mientras veía hacia abajo haciendo que no pudiera ver su cara. Por un momento creí que se había quedado dormido o algo pues no se movía.

-Te voy a soltar pero prométeme que te quedaras tranquilo-dije mientras intentaba ver su rostro

El no contesto, solo floto hasta quedar enfrente de mi pero jamás me miro a la cara, solo miro a la nada mientas flotábamos aún demasiado alto.

-Butch comprende no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas, no puedes llegar y romper todo-dije intentando sonar lo más calmada que pude

Espere, pero no contesto, solo miro las nubes sin expresión alguna mientras flotaba a mi altura.

-Butch responde-dije frunciendo el seño

-Pero siempre lo he hecho-dijo cruzando los brazos molesto

-Pues no lo hagas ya, está mal-dije sorprendida de su respuesta

-¿Por qué?-dijo subiendo un poco la voz

-Butch a ti no te gustaría que alguien llegara a tu casa y rompiera tus cosas-dije intentando recordar los sermones del profesor

-Yo no tengo casa-dijo aun molesto mirando a otro lado

Me sentí mal cuando dijo eso, lo mire un momento y note que lo decía enserio, su vida no había sido normal, ser creado por un mono verde no le aria bien a ningún niño, era verdad que él no tenía la culpa de que no le enseñaran modales y no creo que haya tenido a alguien como el profesor que le diera consejos y le dijera lo que es correcto o no. Tal vez debería ser menos dura con él.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero que todo el mundo te vea como un vándalo, tu no lo eres-dije intentando dedicarle una sonrisa

-¿Por qué te preocupa si lo soy o no?-dijo aun sin sonreír

-Mmm… porque nos parecemos mucho, los dos fui creados, tenemos súper poderes, somos más fuertes y a los dos nos gusta el verde-dije alborotándole el cabello cariñosamente

El rio un poco con migo y la situación se tranquilizó por completo. Lo pude convencer de ir a mi casa de comer y descansar un poco.

Volamos como estaba planeado hasta salir de la ciudad, esta vez sin prisa. Butch seguía buscando con la mirada a sus hermanos o algún indicio de ellos, estaba tan atento en su búsqueda que no dijo absolutamente nada en el trayecto.

De la nada se escuchó la alarma de un coche a lo lejos, me exalte un momento, yo estaba nerviosa, desde que escuche que "El" perseguía a Butch y a sus hermanos temo que aparezca de la nada, hace demasiado tiempo que no peleo y sin mis hermanas no me iría nada bien. Cuando voltee a ver a Butch vi como dos destellos de luz, uno rojo y otro azul empujaban al pequeño de pelo azabache a varios metros de donde estábamos, estuve a punto de atacarlos pero entonces me di cuenta era sus hermanos. Butch reía mientras los otros dos niños le empujaban amistosamente. Uno de ellos, el que había dejado el destello rojo era un niño pelirrojo con una cabellera larga casi hasta las tobillos que sobresalía por debajo de una gorra roja volteada hacia atrás, tenía unos ojos grandes como los de su hermano solo que estos eran de un hermoso rojo brillante. El otro niño era rubio, su cabello era corto acepción de un largo flequillo partido a la mitad que le cubría parte de su cara, sus grandes ojos eran azules, un azul potente y llamativo. Los dos iban vestidos exactamente igual que Butch pero cada uno con el suéter de su respectivo color. Al verlos juntos a los tres se notaba que eran parecidos y al mismo tiempo, diferentes, casi como mis hermanas y yo, estaba segura de que esto no era coincidencia y realmente me preocupaba.

Al verlos tan alegres me quede a una distancia aceptable observándolos, sobre todo a Butch el cual sonreía maliciosamente mientras le daba un puñetazo a su hermano el rubio, el cual se quejó pero termino riéndose con los otros dos al final. Al parecer estaban todos tan felices de reencontrarse que ignoraban completamente mi presencia.

-Butch, hermano, ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?-dijo el pelirrojo animado

-Si Butch-dijo el rubio-de repente puff ya no estabas-dijo haciendo algunos exagerados ademanes

-Bueno es que me distraje un poco-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño-pero ya sabía que vendrían a buscarme, ustedes no podrían vivir sin mí-dijo confiado cruzando los brazos

-Claro que te buscamos, estábamos preocupados, sobre todos Brick, casi entro en pánico-entonces fue golpeado por el pelirrojo provocando que ya no pudiera terminar la frase

-Eso no es verdad-dijo el pelirrojo molesto

El rubio se quejó por el golpe un momento mientras sobaba la parte de su cabeza que recibió el impacto, Butch solo reía al verlo, parecía que fuera cosa de todos los días.

Yo estaba feliz por Butch, pero ahora que sabía que se iría me entristecía, tal vez si me dejaran ayudarlos sería diferente, yo los podría cuidar, y encontraríamos la forma de protegerlos de "El" pero conociendo el carácter del pequeño de ojos verdes podía llegar a la conclusión de que los otros serían casos parecidos, y ahora que Butch estaba con ellos su fachada de niño malo había vuelto, no había muchas posibilidades de lograrlo.

-Butch ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto el rubio mirándome confundido

Aparentemente acababa de ser notada y por las caras que ponían los dos niños, yo no parecía ser de su agrado, sobre todo para Brick, el cual me veía con ira.

-Tiene poderes, seguro es una de las Powerpuff-dijo molesto-debemos destruirla

Butch y yo abrimos los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que decía el pelirrojo, tanto el pequeño peli negro y yo estábamos sorprendidos y alarmados ¿Realmente me intentarían lastimar? Yo no podría atacarlos, eran apenas unos niños.

-¡No!-grito Butch

Sus dos hermanos voltearon a verlo sorprendido, a lo que Butch respondió bajando la mirada, al parecer a él le parecía muy importante el hecho de verse rudo frente a sus hermanos, en este momento me preocupaba bastante que eso le fuera tan importante como para atacarme.

-Intentar destruirla sería como obedecer ese estúpido mono y a "El"-dijo más decidido-y nosotros prometimos no obedecerles en nada-dijo con firmeza-aparte ella no nos ha hecho nada-dijo ahora con un tonos más bajo

Entonces eso era lo que planeaba mojo jojo, los creo para destruirnos, por ello tenían nuestros poderes. Toda la situación era horrenda, no podía creer hasta donde habían llegado esos villanos solo para destruirnos. Por lo menos parecía que ellos no planeaban seguir sus planes, bueno del tal Brick no estaba segura.

-¿La estas defendiendo? ¿Pero qué te pasa Butch? ella es una mujer, no necesitamos a una mamá-dijo Brick molesto

-No la estoy defendiendo, y ¡No necesito a una mamá!-grito Butch enojado

Al fin y al cabo solo eran unos niños traviesos, no eran súper villanos, al menos estaba segura de que Butch no lo era.

El rubio y yo solo nos quedamos viendo, al parecer él era el menor, como el caso de Burbuja con nosotras, y no se veía con interés de unirse a la batalla. Solo observaba atento.

A pesar de que al principio me pareció el menos inteligente de los tres, ahora con una mirada un poco más seria, parecía ser el más observador. Al principio creí que observaba a sus hermanos, pero me di cuenta de que no era así, en realidad observaba otra cosa. De repente abrió los ojos sorprendidos, me miro un segundo nervioso como si intentara decirme algo, después miro de nuevos a sus hermanos y pude por fin entender. Una nube rosa se iba formando detrás de ellos.

-¡Brick, Butch! ¡Miren!-dijo nervioso

Los dos hermanos voltearon al mismo tiempo a donde estaba el menor pero al ver su cara de espantado se dieron cuenta de que estaban mirando al lado equivocado. Detrás de ellos la nube entre rosa y rojiza se hacía cada vez más espesa y entre ella se podía divisar una sombra alargada, unos segundos después se escuchó esa risa juguetona y malvada que todos sabíamos a quién pertenecía, todos nos estremecimos al escucharla.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4-The little boy

**Nota: Aquí el ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias por haber seguido mi fanfic hasta aquí, espero y les haya gustado si es así dejen un comentario, sus comentarios me importan mucho, nos leemos pronto, adiós :3**

Detrás de ellos la nube entre rosa y rojiza se hacía cada vez más espesa y entre ella se podía divisar una sombra alargada, unos segundos después se escuchó esa risa juguetona y malvada que todos sabíamos a quién pertenecía.

Se me helo la sangre al escucharlo burlarse y al verlo quede paralizada, era "El" en carne y hueso, y no era yo la única asustada, los tres niños estaban igual de sorprendidos observando como emergía de entre la nube rojiza.

Vi cómo se acercaba hacia Butch y Brick los cuales eran los más cercanos a el. Al instante reaccione y volé lo más rápido que pude, los tome entre mis brazos y me aleje hasta estar a la par del pequeño niño rubio. Por primera vez Butch no se quejaba de que lo cargara, era una lástima de que fuera por esta situación.

-Ohhh Bellota-dijo con su perturbadora voz que hacía eco entre la nada-ya conociste a mis chicos-dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Al parecer se llevan muy bien-dijo mientras aparecía por detrás de nosotros-espero que no intentes... ¡Quitármelos!-grito enojado al final

Yo me aleje de golpe ahora con los tres niños en brazos, cuando estuvimos a una distancia razonable los solté para que flotaran por su cuenta, los mire unos segundos pensando en las mejores opciones. Estaba claro que no podíamos huir, "El" no lo permitiría. Solo quedaba pelear y si eso era lo necesario pues eso aria, pero al menos intentaría alejarlo lo más posible de la ciudad y de los niños.

Agarre velocidad y me lance hacia "El" haciéndolo volar varios metros de donde estaba, termino en el suelo pero yo sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

Después de algunos segundos se escuchó su risa de nuevo, se levantó riendo a carcajadas y floto de nuevo.

-Bellota, aun sigues tan violenta como antes-dijo dándome un fuerte golpe en el estomago

Realmente era fuerte, hasta escupí por el impacto y quise quejarme pero solo termino siendo un grito mudo por lo fuerte que fue su golpe. Agarre una de sus tenazas y lo jale contra mí para patearlo, a pesar de que le di, no le provoco demasiado daño. El abrió la boca y de ahí salió un extraño humo café que me quemo la cara y me hizo caer, era venenoso al parecer y me causo mareo y ardor.

-Lo que ni sabes Bellota, es que los chicos quieren estar conmigo-dijo con tranquilidad-porque yo soy su padre-dijo ahora con seriedad-¿Verdad mis niños?-dijo sonriente

Los tres se miraron entre ellos no muy felices y luego lo miraron con odio.

-¡No! ¡Nosotros no queremos estar contigo!-grito Brick enojado

-¡No queremos obedecerte!-grito Butch

-¡Déjanos en paz!-grito el rubio molesto

Los tres se veían entre tristes y molestos, sus ojos mostraban demasiada seriedad para su edad. Note como "El" entraba en cólera por sus respuestas y me alarme.

-¡Vez lo que hiciste, los pusiste en mi contra!-dijo molesto

Floto hacia ello pero yo por suerte llegue antes que él, le golpee en la quijada haciendo que se alejara un poco. Los tres niños se alejaron y me tranquilizo que se fueran de aquí, pero entonces mientras veía como se alejaban, "El" lanzo desde su boca rayos rojos hacia mí, los cuales me inmovilizaron y me hicieron apretar los dientes del dolor. A estas alturas me sentía realmente impotente, por lo menos no había nadie cerca que pudiera lastimar después de terminar con migo.

De la nada llega un automóvil volando, golpea al hombre rojo y lo aplasta haciendo que dejara de atacarme, a lo lejos vi cómo se acercaban los tres hermanos enojados hacia él y aterrizaban con fuerza sobre el automóvil que ahora aplastaba a nuestro contrincante. Me levante con rapidez y comencé a volar hacia ellos. Vimos como debajo del carro salía humo rosa que pronto se convirtió en rojo, y como un quejido lleno de enojo retumbaba a nuestro alrededor. Butch y sus hermanos se quitaron de enzima del coche a tiempo pues "El" lo lanzo lejos quitándose lo de enzima.

-Son unos malagradecidos, yo les di poder y ahora me atacan-dijo molesto-ustedes mordieron a la mano que les dio de comer-grito furioso

-Querrás decir tenaza, tú no tienes manos-dijo Butch riéndose

Sus otros dos hermanos le siguieron y comenzaron a reír como si esta no fuera un situación delicada. Esto solo provoco que "El" se enojara más, ya muy molesto comenzó a crecer, sus músculos se hicieron más grandes y su cara y abdomen tomaron una figura más masculina, ahora aterraba aún más, era todo un gigantesco monstruo que al reír obscureció el cielo poniéndolo de color rojo obscuro.

Todo iba enserio ahora, junte mis manos y las frote en forma de crearan una esfera de energía azul, la apunte hacia el enorme monstruo rojo y de la esfera salieron rayos azules que le dieron en la cara a mi objetivo lo cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio, el como respuesta a mi ataque abrió la boca y de ella salió un rayo láser rojo el cual apunto al azar ya que por mi ataque no pudo abrir los ojos. No logro darle a nadie pero entre su intento de protegerse de mis rayos azules logro golpear al pequeño niño rubio el cual salió disparado hacia el suelo. Escuche a los dos niños gritando: "¡Boomer!" A lo lejos y al final vi cómo se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza el pequeño afectado.

Yo ya sabía que no fácilmente se lastimaban estos niños pero no podría dejar de preocuparme.

Momentos como estos me hacían dudar sobre cómo era yo antes, era una Bellota diferente.

"El" ahora ya con su visión normal atrapo de Brick entre sus tenazas mientras reía, claramente pude oír como tronaban sus costillas mientras gritaba de dolor, Butch rápidamente hizo una esfera de energía como yo anteriormente y lanzo rayos azules hacia el brazo del extraño monstruo rojo cortándolo y así liberando a su hermano, al mismo tiempo Boomer creo un bate de energía y con el golpeo a su atacante consecutivamente el cual no pudo hacer más que quejarse, yo aún sorprendida golpe con fuerza en el estómago a la enorme bestia haciendo que se encogiera por el dolor. Brick ahora ya recuperado se unió a sus hermanos y juntos dieron un gran grito el cual creo ondas sónicas las cuales lo golpearon haciendo que callare de rodillas. Enojado se levantó y de su boca salió de nuevo ese rayo tan destructivo atacando a los tres niños, esta vez fue tan fuerte que hasta la gorra del pelirrojo salió disparada hacia otra dirección. Con rapidez me dirigí hacia el ente maligno con la intención de golpearlo pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en ayudar a los tres hermanos que no me di cuenta de que la tenaza que aún tenía se acercaba a mí, me agarro del cuello y me apretó con fuerza. Se me acababa el aire y no me podía liberar, trate de lastimarlo con mi mirada de rayos láser pero lo único que logre fue que se distrajera un poco, lo cual los niños lo aprovecharon para escapar. Unidos dieron vueltas en el aire creando un círculo el cual en pocos minutos creo una esfera de poder enorme del que salieron rayos dirigidos hacia "El" quien solo se retorció de dolor. Por fin pude liberarme, rápidamente y antes de que se pudiera levantar frote mis manos y lance rayos azules al igual que los niños para ayudarles.

"El" termino en el suelo casi derrotado, pero no se daría por vencido aun. El aire se hizo más espeso y el cielo se obscureció más, pude ver como levantaba la mirada para observar al mayor de los tres niños, algo planeaba hacer pero no sabía que.

-Brick, mi pequeño, tu eres un gran líder, que haces luchando alado de una superpoderosa-dijo con su penetrante voz

Observe como el pelirrojo abría los ojos de la impresión, el niño aún era muy pequeño, los trucos psicológicos de "El" podrían llegar a tener efecto en el pequeño niño.

-Vamos Brick, recuerda, nuestra meta era destruir a las chicas superpoderosas-dijo sonriéndole con su cara llena de moretones-¿Por qué estas alado de esa tonta? Deberían de estar de mi lado, yo solo quería lo mejor para ustedes-dijo aun mirando al pequeño pelirrojo a los ojos

Parecía que Brick comenzaba a dudar, me miro unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a hombre rojo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y de su frente caían algunas gotas de sudor. Sus hermanos estaban tan sorprendidos que no decían nada, Boomer se veía atontado por la hipnotizadora voz del hombre y Butch se veía realmente enojado pues apretaba los dientes lleno de furia. Ninguno sabía qué hacer.

-¡Cállate!-grito muy enojado el pelirrojo-nunca fue nuestra meta destruirlas, esa era solo tu mete ¡así que cállate! tú no puedes juzgarnos, nosotros podemos estar con quien queramos y hacer lo que queramos, porque tu solo nos utilizaste, no tienes poder sobre ninguno de nosotros, nosotros somos los Rowdyruff-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo-y no te necesitamos-grito desesperado y con gran rapidez

Butch y yo sonreímos al ver como "El" miraba boquiabierto a Brick, nos vimos el uno al otro sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un poco de malicia, y le dimos juntos el golpe final al ya derrotado demonio. "El" salió volando varios metros de donde estaba y lo único que pudo hacer es quejarse del dolor, después se elevó envuelto en algunas llamas que lo consumieron mientras decía:

-Eh sido derrotado-y después desapareció junto a las llamas que lo rodeaban

Los tres niños chocaron las manos celebrando su victoria, como si todo hubiera sido un simple juego, hicieron algunos chistes y se burlaron de todo lo que había pasado en la pelea, de nuevo yo era completamente ignorada, pero estaba feliz, habíamos ganado. Tardaron varios minutos con sus bromas y risas hasta que por fin se tranquilizaron, Brick floto hasta llegar a su gorra que estaba tirada en el suelo, estaba sucia como todos nosotros por todas las veces que mordimos el suelo en la batalla.

-Hermanos lo hemos logrado-dijo poniéndose su gorra orgullosamente

Después me miro unos segundos pero luego volteo a otro lado con soberbia, al parecer aun no aceptaba la ayuda de una mujer, era un niño bastante terco.

-Sí que lo logramos-dijo Boomer con sus exagerados ademanes de siempre

Butch lo golpeo amistosamente en el hombro por su comentario.

-Bien es hora de irnos-dijo el mayor mirando hacia la salida de la ciudad

Los tres estaban de acuerdo, realmente estaban decididos a irse, yo sin darme cuenta me entristecí, mire al suelo pensando en Butch se iría, no es que esperaba que me agradeciera pero si me ponía triste pensar que volvería a estar sola, Butch era grosero e inmaduro pero era un buen niño en el fondo. Mire de nuevo a los tres hermanos que se iban y pude ver como Butch me decía adiós con la mano mientras sonreía, no pude evitar sonreír también y le respondí agitando la mano como despedida, ninguno de sus hermanos volteo, solo él y se veía feliz. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos les di la espalda y decidí irme a casa, estaba realmente cansada. Qué curioso que esta pelea había terminado tan cerca de la pequeña cabaña donde vivía, era mi día de suerte, no tendría que volar demasiado. Flote sin mucho ánimo alejándose del lugar de la batalla que ahora eran un montón de árboles derribados y un auto hecho pedazos, jamás me había preocupado por limpiar y esta no sería la primera vez. Pronto llegue a mi casa, cuando estuve frente a la entrada deje de flotar, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuche:

-¡Hola Bellota!-alguien grito a mis espaldas

Voltee y era Burbuja que gritaba mientras agitaba una mano saludando muy animada, alado de ella estaba Bombón la cual traía un gran bolso, como los que se utilizan al viajar, ella también se veía feliz. Las dos al ver que las saludaba se acercaron deprisa a donde estaba.

-Bellota como colgaste el teléfono sin despedirte nos preocupamos, creíamos que estabas en problemas así que vinimos de visita-dijo Burbuja sin dejar de sonreír

-Pero ¿Que le ha pasado a tus ropas?-pregunto Bombón sorprendida-¿Te has peleado con alguien?-dijo ligeramente molesta

Yo solo sonreí ante su sermón y voltee abrir la puerta, había demasiadas cosas que contar y yo solo quería tomar un baño, me pesaban los brazos de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, pelear contra los villanos se veían más fáciles en mis recuerdos de la niñez.

-Me alegra que hayan venido, ya las extrañaba-dije sonriendo

Las dos quedaron perplejas ante mi comentario y yo no pude aguantar reírme al ver sus caras, luego pase mi brazos encima del hombro de las dos y las abrase, se sentía bien estar con ellas de nuevo.

Fin.


End file.
